First Christmas together
by Wolkenlied
Summary: Öhm.. nya, spielt nach dem 7 Schuljahr - eine kleine Weihnachtsstory :-) Angedeuteter Slash... Nya, schaut mal rein - ist meine erste kurze Story ;-)


Hallo ihr Lieben! Diese Story ist heute morgen Entstanden, als ich aufwachte, den Schnee vor meinem Fenster sah und plötzlich Lust hatte Roxette zu hören. *smile*  
  
Ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine lieben Reviewer, die unglaublicher weise mögen was ich schreibe, und mir wunderbares Feedback schreiben.  
  
Außerdem für: Rinka, Juli, Caro-chan, Nine, Meli-chan, Nin-chan und Mina- chan, Fionella, aloha 999, und alle, die sich jetzt vergessen fühlen.  
  
Zusätzlich für alle, die das hier lesen. Ich wünsche euch Frohe Weihnachten *smile* Wenn es euch gefällt, dann lasst doch ein kleines Review da - ich würde mich freuen. Das hier ist meine erste Shortstory. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es ^___^  
  
Den Liedtext der mich inspiriert hat, findet ihr ganz unten angehängt.  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, bloß der Plot... *drop* Und das Meerschwein das grad in meinen Haaren hängt - Gaaaaaaaa!  
  
Das Lied "I was so lucky" gehört Roxette, Harry Potter J.K.R.  
  
First Christmas - together  
  
* * * by Tarivi * * *  
  
Der Junge Mann bewegte sich schwankend durch die Winkelgasse. Der Schnee, der schon seit Stunden ungemindert herabfiel, blieb an seiner Brille hängen, und verzerrte seine Sicht noch mehr, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Mühsam hob Harry Potter die Hand an die Stirn. Vermutlich hatte er auch noch Fieber. Seufzend schulterte er die schweren Taschen, die von seinen Armen herabhingen. SO hatte er sich Weihnachten nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Er hatte sich nicht streiten wollen. Nicht vor ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachtsabend außerhalb von Hogwarts. Er schniefte. Und krank war er auch noch. Wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Kloß im Hals, und das üble Gefühl in seinem Magen nun von seiner Krankheit, oder von einem schlechten Gewissen herrührten.  
  
"Es war nicht meine Schuld." Nuschelte er vor sich hin. Nein, es war bestimmt nicht seine Schuld gewesen... jedenfalls nicht ganz.  
  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken, rannte er in jemanden hinein und prallte zu Boden. Auch das noch. Ich hasse Weihnachten. Unsanft schlug sein Kopf auf dem Boden auf, und um Harry herum wurde es dunkel.  
  
****************************************  
  
Verwirrt und leicht ärgerlich starrte der große, braunhaarige Mann auf den Jungen, der da in ihn hineingerannt war. "Kannst du nicht gucken wo du hinläufst?"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Als er sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen kniete, erkannte er auch warum. "Oh Mann, was hast du bloß in diesem Zustand draußen zu suchen, hm? Und das an Weihnachten..." er seufzte.  
  
Dann beugte er sich hinab und lud sich den Kranken auf die Arme. Mit den freien Händen hob er die herumliegenden Einkaufstaschen auf. "Aye, ein Schwergewicht bist du ja nicht gerade. Wolln doch mal sehen ob wir dich nicht wieder ein bisschen aufgepeppelt kriegen.  
  
************************************  
  
Er war abgehauen! Wütend schlug der Junge Mann mit der Faust auf den Tisch, und konnte sich ein Jaulen nur mit knapper Mühe verkneifen. "Dummkopf. Blöder, verbohrter Gryffindor!" fluchte er in den leeren Raum hinein.  
  
Warum musste dieser Idiot auch einen Streit anfangen? Nachdem sie sich einige Minuten lang angeschrieen hatten, war Harry aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Er hatte angenommen, er würde sich irgendwo verkriechen, und früher oder später zurück kommen. Als ihm das warten zu lang wurde, hatte er das ganze Haus nach seinem Partner abgesucht - ohne Ergebnis.  
  
Es behagte ihm nicht, nicht zu wissen wo Harry sich aufhielt. Gedankenverloren knabberte er an seinen Nägeln.  
  
"Potter du Idiot, was machst du bloß mit mir?" Fauchte er und starrte auf die ansonsten perfekt Manikürten Fingernägel. Er und Nägelkauen - Pha!  
  
Kurzentschlossen packte er seinen Mantel, kletterte in den Kamin und sprach "Fuchsbau". Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er diesen vermaledeiten Potter nicht fand. Er würde ihm den Hals umdrehen - sobald er ihn endlich wieder hatte.  
  
*******************************  
  
Unterdessen erwachte Harry gerade mühsam aus fiebrigen Träumen. Er lag in einem großen, flauschigen, rot-weiß karierten Federbett. Von draußen konnte er das Jaulen des Schneesturmes hören.  
  
"Dr..." er stockte als ein großer, ihm unbekannter, schlanker Mann an das Bett trat. "Du bist also wach. Schön, ich dachte schon du wolltest ewig schlafen." Er reichte ihm in seinen riesigen Pranken einen Becher, aus dem es heiß dampfte.  
  
Er lachte leise, als Harry misstrauisch daran schnupperte. "Keine Sorge, ich vergifte dich schon nicht. Das ist ein simpler Kräutertee, mit ein paar Tropfen Erkältungs-Trank."  
  
Harry hob den Becher an die Lippen und trank langsam ein paar Schlucke der heißen Flüssigkeit. Der Mann, in dessen Bett er anscheinend gerade lag, hatte sich inzwischen wieder in einer kleinen Kochnische zu schaffen gemacht. Er war sehr groß und schlank, mit riesigen Händen und Füßen, und Schulterlangem braunen Haar. Nicht mein Typ. Schoß es Harry durch den Kopf, und er musste fast lächeln.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte er dann zögerlich. "Mein Name ist Charles. Charles Moment." Er zwinkerte kurz nachdem er seinen Nachnamen genannt hatte. "Aber du kannst Charlie sagen. Und nun erzähl mir mal was du in deinem Zustand in der Winkelgasse gemacht hast?"  
  
"Weihnachtseinkäufe." Antwortete Harry einsilbig.  
  
Charlie, der sich inzwischen einen Stuhl vor das Bett gezogen hatte, zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch, entschloss sich dann aber das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Du bist der Junge der Potters, nich?"  
  
Harry nickte, und konnte nur mit mühe ein stöhnen unterdrücken. Der nächste Satz überraschte ihn allerdings.  
  
"Ich kannte deine Eltern, als ich noch klein war."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Wirklich." Der andere Mann lächelte ihn freundlich an "Ich muss so ungefähr zehn oder elf gewesen sein als sie starben. Sie kannten meine Eltern, weißt du."  
  
******************  
  
"Was heißt er ist nicht hier?"  
  
"Das er nicht hier ist, bei Merlin!" Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hab ihn seit zwei oder drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
Angespannt fuhr sich der Junge Mann durch die Haare. "Aber - er muss doch irgendwo sein!" er war erstaunt wie unsicher und verwirrt seine Stimme klang.  
  
Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Er ist Erwachsen. Rr weiß schon was er tut."  
  
Er sah sie zweifelnd an "Harry, und wissen was er tut?"  
  
Sie lachte leise. "Du findest ihn schon. Denn ansonsten..." sie drohte ihm mit ihrem Zauberstab, und lächelte ihn dabei spöttisch an "Kannst du was erleben."  
  
*********************  
  
Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel. Den ganzen Tag hatte er verquatscht. "Ich muss nach Hause." Erklärte Harry, und wollte aufstehen.  
  
"Hör mal, ich halte das für keine gute Idee." Antwortete Charlie, schubste ihn mühelos wieder zurück ins Bett, und deckte ihn bis zum Hals zu.  
  
"Aber... er wartet auf mich." Nuschelte Harry.  
  
"Er kann auch noch ein bisschen länger warten. Schließlich war er an eurem Streit alles andere als Unschuldig."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht..." Nachdenklich kaute Harry an seiner Unterlippe, als die Tür der kleinen Wohnung plötzlich mit einem lauten Knall aufsprang.  
  
"Ich gebe dir jetzt 3 Sekunden um deinen Zauberstab auf den Boden zu legen, und dich in einen großen Sicherheitsabstand zu meinem Freund zu begeben! 1 - 2..."  
  
"Hi Draco."  
  
"Harry? Geht es dir gut? Hat der Typ - " er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Charlie "dir was angetan?"  
  
"Nein, mir geht es gut... glaub ich jedenfalls." Antwortete Harry etwas unsicher.  
  
Draco seufzte erleichtert auf. "Junge was machst du bloß mit mir?" er nahm seinen Freund fest in die Arme, und vergrub seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht." antwortete Harry leise. "Aber ich wüsste auch gerne, was du mit mir machst." Er spürte wie sich Dracos Gesicht zu einem feinen Lächeln verzog.  
  
"Zeit nach Hause zu gehen." Sagte Draco dann, und rückte ein Stückchen von Harry ab.  
  
Als Harry schließlich in eine warme Decke eingehüllt, und auf Dracos Armen in Richtung Heimat apparierte, meinte er, Draco ganz leise, kaum wahrnehmbar an seinem Ohr sprechen zu hören "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Zufrieden kuschelte er sich noch ein wenig näher an seinen Freund. "Frohe Weihnachten Draco. Frohe Weihnachten."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was so lucky  
  
It's no secret I've been waiting  
  
But I didn't expect this  
  
Nothing will remain  
  
Nothing stays the same  
  
After you came  
  
It's no secret I've been starving  
  
I never felt anything for years  
  
I sat up all night  
  
Just to watch your smile  
  
When you're sleeping  
  
I was so lucky you came by  
  
And turned a different corner  
  
I could've been somewhere else  
  
You could've passed by, could've passed by  
  
Come on and sail the sea with me  
  
Come on, let's go around the world  
  
Maybe find a flat  
  
Or a canyon house  
  
For the season  
  
I was so lucky you came by  
  
And turned a different corner  
  
It could've been someone else  
  
You had in mind  
  
I was so lucky you found me  
  
My rags turned gold and silver  
  
I could've been somewhere else  
  
You could've passed by, could've passed by  
  
What would you make of this, my baby?  
  
The sun through the trees  
  
Is there a better place to be?  
  
I was so lucky you came by  
  
And turned a different corner  
  
It could have been someone else  
  
You had in mind, oh my  
  
I was so lucky you picked me  
  
My trash turned to silver  
  
Yea, I could have been somewhere else  
  
You could've passed by, could'be passed by 


End file.
